


Improper

by Littlemouse_04



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Prison AU, basically pete being so annoying that patrick falls in love with him, prison guard!patrick, prisoner!pete
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlemouse_04/pseuds/Littlemouse_04
Summary: It is a very simple rule. Don't fraternise with the prisoners.Patrick had always followed this rule and fully intended to stick to it....Then Pete arrived. Dammit, Pete.UUUUMMMMMM IM LAZY SO IF ANYONE WANTS TO ADOPT THIS FIC AND ACTUALLY MAKE IT GOOD, PLEASE MESSAGE ME ON INSTAGRAM (stoickisdaddy)





	1. Name: Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz (the third)

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few pages of this already written in a notebook that my friends keep trying to steal. Let's see where this fanfiction takes us.  
> Also, I'm from Yorkshire so if there is any odd sounding slang, shut up that is the language of my people. (I don't notice when I'm doing it so I will try to avoid it)  
> And I will be using the metric system because for the life of me I cannot understand imperial units  
> (But why is is 5280????? Just use 1, 10, 100, 1000 like a sane person! No offence)  
> I have gone off on a massive tangent. Just read the fanfiction and ignore me.

_Name:_ Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz the Third  
_Time admitted:_ 4:07 pm  
_Charge:_ 5 counts of murder  
_Sentence:_ Life

yadda yadda yadda, birthdate, age, relatives, other boring information he should really probably read. (he won't)

That's the one thing Patrick hates about being a prison guard (well, other than the constant risk of injury or attack; watching some of the most dangerous people in the US isn't exactly prancing about in a field picking daisies). He expected it to be all badass, hitting the bars and making all the 'bad guys' follow orders while he got to kick his feet up- that fantasy was quickly shot down by his mentor, Miss Pierce, who, for some reason, decided that because of his naturally good-natured personality, he would quit by the end of the month to go and work in an animal sanctuary or something.

But no one thought to mention how much fucking _paperwork_ he would have to read _every. Fucking. Day!_

Admittedly he has quite a lot of fun. Once you get over the whole 'surrounded by cold-blooded killers that wouldn't hesitate to rip out your spine to whip you with it' thing (one of them even had admitted to dreaming of Patrick's murder), it's a pretty dope gig. (Patrick has promised to NEVER even think that sentence again)  
And as they say, ladies love a man in uniform!

But today was interesting.  
Today brought a new arrival, and Patrick, being one of the most trustworthy guards (ha! Fuck you, Miss Pierce!) was to be the prisoner's main 'watcher'.

As soon as Patrick saw his file he knew that this new bloke was going to be _torn to shreds_ by the other inmates.  
Only five murders? To some of these guys, that was just a regular Tuesday afternoon! (Patrick decided to ignore how desensitized he had become to the idea of _murder_ ).

Alas, as soon as the inmates were shepherded out to the courtyard, Patrick saw a trio of them heading over to the tattooed and brooding newbie.  
The cracking of knuckles could be heard from a good 10 metres away, meaning it caught the attention of several other inmates who flocked to the inevitable fistfight. Soon enough, a fight circle formed around the group.

(You may be wondering: Why Patrick, aren't you going to stop them? The answer is no. Patrick quite likes having the use of all of his limbs and if he went over there at least one would be severed from his body by one of the aggressive towers of muscle.)

The biggest guy's fist swung towards the new guy who still seeming hadn't noticed what was about to happen, but as soon as the punch was millimetres away from completely obliterating his jaw, a tanned had shot up, catching the fist.  
In all honesty, Patrick was impressed. Damn.

_Would he be that strong with Patrick? Holding him close and pushing him down onto the bed while he kisses down....... No! Bad Patrick. Stop it._

Patrick was brought out of his musings by the sound of sudden rhythmic chanting.  
Turning his head, Patrick saw four of the other inmates holding the new guy, Peter, on their shoulder like he was on a throne.

Patrick could have sworn that, for a split second, Peter caught his eye and _winked._


	2. You come here often?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick has an interesting introduction to the new inmate in his care, Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really hungry. Ugh. Time for vegetarian food! (That is me hinting that I'm vegetarian because I want attention and praise for my extraordinary dieting habits that my narcissistic ass thinks everyone cares about)

Barely ten minutes after the whole.... fiasco, yet another blaring alarm told officers to begin rounding up the prisoners. Patrick, being one of the main guards of Block C, started herding a handful of guys back into the building and oh would you look at that! Peter, the supposed new 'King of the Courtyard', just so happened to be in his group.

"So.... how the hell did you manage that? Only five deaths under your belt and you've de-throned a guy who was the cause of an almost-genocide."  
Peter only smirked, drawing closer to the guard until his slightly parted mouth was practically touching Patrick's ear. Now this was _definately_ against regulation- no contact and all.

Patrick heard him lick his lips and a small, warm puff of air hit his cheek before, "Only 5 you say? That's just the ones they know about."

The dark, yet... mischevious? whisper sent a shiver down Patrick's spine.  
_Damn, since when was talking about murder this hot.....wait wait what? Seriously Patrick, stop._

Soon enough, the chapped lips withdrew as Peter leant back and set off skipping down the metal-encased hallway before Patrick grabbed him. Obviously.  
"Inmate! You move through these halls like a grownup or you'll be cuffed."  
"Ooo kinky"

With a wink and giggle, Peter fell into step with the guard who totally was not trying to scowl away a blush.

The slamming of the cell door made Peter whinge and grab the bars dramatically, with one hand laying on his forehead in a very 'southern belle' fashion.  
"Ugh, whyyyyyy? I'll be good!" a cheeky smile, "I promise."

"Peter! Away from the bars!" Patrick ordered through a sigh.  
"Awww, call me Pete. Before you know it you'll be screaming it." with a wink, Pete flung himself away from the bars onto what was supposed to be a bed and started humming a happy but annoying tune.

This was going to be a long shift.  
=====================

Two weeks later and Peter (he still persisted that Patrick call him Pete.) had yet to relent his mission to talk, sing, and just generally annoy Patrick at every opportunity. He couldn't decide if it was infuriating of endearing. 

"Paaaatriiiick," Pete whined. Nope, definitely just plain ol' 'I want to break your neck' annoying. (Peter had also somehow discovered Patrick's name- he didn't want to believe that Pete had stolen his ID that one time but stuff like that didn't just go _missing_.)

"Pat, Patty, Pattycakes, Von Stump, sweetcheeks, RICK TA LYFE!"  
A few days prior, Patrick had taken a vow of silence in the hopes of stopping whatever connection was growing between himself and Pe-the inmate.  
"What? Can't you just stop talking for _one_ second?" Fuck it.

Suddenly the playful demeanour slipped, leaving a rather angry Pete.  
Before he could react, strong hands were on the lapels of his uniform, yanking his straight towards the bars.  
" _What_ did you say?"

"Uh," Pete somehow tightened his already iron grip and pulled Patrick closer still so his face was almost pressed against the bars, "Uh! N-nothing!"

"Good." A smirk again adorned his tan face.  
"Good boy." His lips pressed to Patrick's nose before pushing him away.

_...What?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said more would come soon but yeah, I apparently forgot how lazy I am. Pffft I'll do this when I'm not procrastinating.
> 
> Also I JUST started watching Supernatural (because everyone on the internet told me to- I like Dr. Who and Sherlock so....)  
> anyway, THEY WERE PLAYING FALL OUT BOY (ep. 5 s1)


	3. Babe (not the pig)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, yeah, welcome back. Told you I'm good at procrastinating *wink wonk*

Ever since the whole.... kiss thing, Peter had apparently decided that all of his other insufferable nicknames were boring and from then on insisted on calling Patrick ' _babe_ '.

It was a mystery how Patrick hadn't killed him yet- though, he supposes it would be quite difficult to get away with since they're in a maximum security prison. Y'know, not the _ideal_ place to commit crime.  
==========================

"Wentz! Lights on. Get your ass to the canteen ASAP."

"Oh, Patrick, honey, how I just _adore_ waking up to your voice. All smooth and sexy like. I wonder what it sounds like in the afterglow of some morning delight. Fancy enlightening me?"  
Even with his back facing the cell, Patrick knows that Wentz is leering. _Jesus H Christ..._

"Sadly I'll have to decline. You're not really my type- incarcerated for a start, annoying, a bit pervy. No thanks. Now get up and follow me. Breakfast."

Of course, it's five minutes before Peter manages to rouse himself from his bunk and slouch over to the cell door so Patrick could let him out, and another ten before Patrick has succeeded in ceasing his whining and dragging him to the canteen. And Patrick is increasingly glad that he can bring his own food because whatever the guys on kitchen duty concocted looks absolutely vile and is, by no definition, food.

From his corner, Patrick can see Peter staring at him from the bench he has sat down out- crowded by other admiring inmates who had clearly heard about the shenanigans out on the courtyard the week prior.  
Peter's gaze was rather intense- never straying from Patrick even as he conversed with the other criminals- and it made Patrick squirm. The ....ahem, _erotic_ thoughts about Peter still hadn't stopped and they could prove to be rather distracting when he had to watch over Peter nearly 24/7, and it always seemed like Peter could see into his head. Whenever Patrick started inadvertently thinking about what it would feel like to have Peter's dick in his mouth, near his face, taunting Patrick- Peter's eyes would always go dark and his already fixated stare would then _burn_ Patrick like he was imagining it too.

Breaking out of his reverie, Patrick was suddenly aware of one certain inmate standing far too close to him.  
"Are you daydreaming about meeee? Come ooon, babe, admit it. You totally were, weren't you?" with a cheeky wink and mock-leer, Peter was face to face with Patrick.

"Back off, Peter."

"Aw come on! How many times have I told you to call me Pete? Everyone else does but it truly wounds me that you are so _cold_ , my darling. My heart yearns to hear your beautiful voice saying my name. Say it, say it, say it, sa-"

"Alright! That's enough! Back to your cell. Come one."

"Ooooh ok. I'll come one _you_!"

"You disgust me, you really do." Patrick sighed.  
=================================

One the way back to Pete- _Peter! Patrick's mind admonished_ \- Peter's cell, once again Patrick found his mind wandering.

"Why do you always stare at me? Weren't you ever taught that it's rude?" Patrick questioned.

"Well, gorgeous, your shapely body and radiant face have captivated me so." Pete..r grinned.

Patrick could feel himself reluctantly blushing, dammit. His previously iron resolve was crumbling as a result of the recent onslaught of _Pete_.

"Um.... I really don't think that's appropriate?" It came out as more of a question than Patrick would have liked but any qualms he may have had were immediately pushed aside as Pete pushed himself against Patrick, crowding him and pressing him into a wall.

"My dear, since when have _I_ cared about rules?" before swooping in and briefly catching Patrick's lips with his own, then swaggering into his cell, leaving Patrick red-faced, brushing tentative fingers over his slightly bruised lips.

Patrick was well and truly _fucked_.


	4. I Guess I Missed You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An adventure into solitary confinement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to @Fedoragirl for inspiring this chapter!
> 
> NOTE: I, by no means, know the inner workings of a prison (I'm a British teenage girl who doesn't leave her room, sue me) so most of this chapter is imagination and the info I got from my aforementioned friend's comment :)

Before Pete's arrival, Patrick was quite happy with the fairly minimal contact with the prisoners, preferring to keep to himself and only conversing with other staff if it was work-related or they approached him first (and he couldn't escape without being too obvious.) Talking to people wasn't fun.

He certainly didn't have to worry about being ambushed in the quiet halls and being peppered with inappropriate kisses all over his face at random moments. _Dammit, Pete._

Yeah, that seemed to be a common occurrence now. It had gotten to the point where every time Patrick was alone, he had to be on constant standby so that when Pete decided to jump at Patrick with his glittering eyes and donkey laugh, he wouldn't end up in a heap on the floor with a lap full of Pete.....again. (Thankfully there had been no more tackling instances)

And even when Patrick wasn't alone, it was likely that Pete was somewhere nearby. Being one of his main guards meant that the younger man was usually within a 5-metre radius of the inmate at all times and by God did Pete use that to his advantage. He was almost always hovering near the guard when they were in the yard, talking to him about one thing or another, and then on most days, he scarfed his lunch as quickly as possible just so he had time to annoy Patrick for a few extra minutes a day.

Patrick wasn't as annoyed as he would have been if it were anyone else. In fact, he almost enjoyed it.

===============================================================

After a near month of Pete being in his peripherals, the sudden absence made Patrick feel oddly on-edge. 

You know the feeling when you have been resting in an odd position for a long time and you finally move to one which you remember feeling comfortable in before but it just kind of feels wrong? It was like that.  
Patrick had gone about his day in what previously would have been the normal fashion, but it felt like he was a little bit empty. Without the constant presence of Pete, Patrick felt somewhat exposed.

He knew something had happened. He _knew_ it. But he couldn't figure out for the life of him what it was.

As it turns out, the answer came in the form of Darren, a fellow guard, and not one of Patrick's favourite people (Though most weren't).

"You're welcome."..... _wait, what?_ Patrick had seen Darren sidling up to him but certainly didn't expect those words to greet him.

"I'm sorry but... what?"

"I said you're welcome, dude. Aren't you gonna thank me? I bet you're glad I noticed that freak pestering you all the time. I spoke to the warden and got 'em put in solitary. He is probably a fag as well- explains why he was so weird. So, you're welcome, bud."

_Freak? Pestering me... oh. Oh. That son of a bitch, how DARE he?_

"First of all, _man_ , no. I will not _thank_ you. Second, your ideas on how conversations should go are wildly incorrect, third, how the fuck do you have the nerve to call Pete a freak? I'll have you know he is _not_ 'pestering' me- that is none of your business by the way- so you should maybe, y'know, _fuck off_ , and finally, IF I EVER HEAR YOU SAY THAT WORD AGAIN I WILL RIP OUT YOUR SPINE AND BEAT YOU WITH IT THEN BITE YOUR DICK OFF SO YOU CAN'T SPREAD YOU DISGUSTING HOMOPHOBIC SEMEN TO ANYBODY, MAN, WOMAN, OR OTHER!"

Safe to say Darren looked sufficiently shell-shocked and scampered away pretty swiftly. Asshole.

Now to rescue Pete.

==============================================================

For some fucking reason, nobody had bothered to tell Patrick _three days ago_ that Pete had been put in solitary because noooo, why the hell would you ever tell his _guard_ what was happening? That is totally illogical. Silly Patrick for thinking he should know what was happening to the people he was responsible for. Absurd!

Anyway, Patrick managed to convince the warden that he was sure Pete would have been... taught whatever lesson he was supposed to be learning, and he should be free to re-join the regular pool of crooks.  
When Patrick went to collect him, Pete clung to him for a solid six minutes, nuzzling his face into Patrick's neck and pressing small kisses to his jaw and cheek.  
Patrick didn't try to pretend he wasn't hugging back.

===================================

The three days following, Pete rarely took his eyes off of Patrick and stuck close at every opportunity. It wasn't much different to the usual apart from Pete was a lot more subdued.

As they walked through the corridor together, their hands kept brushing but neither actually tangled their fingers together. However, out of the blue, Pete grabbed Patrick and pushed him into an empty storage cupboard that _really_ should have been locked. That wasn't really a concern at that moment and Pete had his fingers in Patrick's hair and was brushing their noses together.

Their entire bodies were pressed together in the dark but open space. There was enough room for both of them to spread out but it was as if there was nowhere to be other than grasping each other tightly.  
Finally, Patrick leaned forward slightly and their lips were touching. Pete surged forward and it became rough, contrasting the feathery touches against the shorter's jaw and waist, tongues moving languidly against one another.  
They reluctantly pulled apart, making a wet noise as their lips separated, both rosy-cheeked and bright-eyed, smiling slightly at each other. Pete lightly squeezed Patrick's hips and the other squeaked; his blush reached the tips of his ears.

"I guess I missed you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'know... on American time I probably post at a reasonable hour. I legit don't think I have posted anything before midnight.  
> Also, LEAVE PROMPTS IN THE COMMENTS! I will get round to them at some point xxx


End file.
